


Caleidoscopio

by somewhat_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming of Age, F/M, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Growing Up, Intersex Castiel, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhat_angel/pseuds/somewhat_angel
Summary: Después de conocer a Dean Winchester, Cassie se da cuenta de que no tiene que comportarse como una chica para agradarle, cuando está conél, se siente libre. Con el tiempo se da cuenta de que algo pasa con su cuerpo y aquella revelación le traerá más de un problema, pero al menos cuenta con su mejor amigo, o eso es lo que cree... pero Dean también se aleja y Cassie se queda sola. Todo lo que pensaba sobre sí misma se desmorona y debe aprender a reconstruirse pieza por pieza mientras algunas personas a su alrededor se alejan y otras regresan. No es un camino fácil pero lo que le espera lo vale todo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, gracias por leer! por si notaron (o no) las etiquetas, esta es una historia sobre la intersexualidad. No soy experta pero he leído algo, así que quiero que sepan que no es mi intención ofender a nadie y que las opiniones de los personajes no necesariamente coinciden con la mías.   
> Espero les guste, algún día lo escribiré también en inglés para otros shippers que quieran leer :)

Los doctores confirmaron que era una niña, y la mujer, recostada sobre la camilla en la sala de partos del hospital le dio gracias a Dios antes de colapsar por el cansancio. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo una hora más tarde, se encontró cara a cara con los ojos más grandes y azules que había visto, que la miraban con una tranquilidad que ella envidiaría más tarde en la vida. Su pequeña era hermosa. La llamó Cassandra.

Jimmy Novak condujo a casa al día siguiente. Amelia dormitaba en el asiento del pasajero y la bebé Cassie dormía profundamente en su asiento para bebés, envuelta en una suave manta amarilla.

Acomodaron a la pequeña Cassie en su cuna en el cuarto que antes había sido para huéspedes. Las paredes habían sido pintadas de rosa y púrpura con pequeñas mariposas y hadas aquí y allá. La niña era aún muy pequeña para prestar atención a las decoraciones, pero Amelia estaba segura de que le encantaría su cuarto cuando creciera un poco y viera lo lindo que era. 

La familia al fin estaba completa. Dios les había dado lo que habían deseado: una hija. Amelia no podía esperar para poder criarla como la princesita que siempre quiso tener y Jimmy estaba orgulloso de sus dos chicas.

Al ir creciendo, Cassie se ponía aún más hermosa que cuando nació (aunque a decir verdad, Amelia sabía que todos los padres decían eso sobre sus hijos). Aquellos ojos azules eran brillantes, su cabello era oscuro y suave y sus mejillas eran perfectas para pellizcar.

El cuarto de Cassie siempre estuvo lleno de juguetes, especialmente muñecas y animales de peluche. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Cassie prefería jugar con bloques. Podría jugar con esas pequeñas figuras por horas; construía casas, edificios y puentes que enseñaba a sus padres con una sonrisa de orgullo. Por lo menos no jugaba con autos y hombres de acción, pensaba Amelia, aunque la razón detrás de aquello era que la mujer pensaba que esos juguetes eran solo para chicos. Amelia se contentaba con saber que su hija dormía con una abeja de peluche que Jimmy le había dado en su tercer cumpleaños.

 

* * * * *

 

Cassie empezó una rabieta en su primer día en el jardín de niños porque no quería alejarse ponerse el tutú rosa que Amelia le había comprado especialmente para aquel día. Al final, Amelia cedió y dejó que Cassie usara jeans, pero logró que por lo menos escogiera aquellos que tenían pequeñas flores hechas con letejuelas rosas.

Los demás niños parecían demasiado ruidosos y agresivos, así que Cassie se escondió detrás de las piernas de su madre cuando llegaron al jardín, aunque se asomaba para observar con expresión de curiosidad. Amelia le indicó que volvería en unas horas. Cassie no entendía el significado de la palabra ‘horas’ pero parecía ser mucho tiempo. La miró salir del aula mientras jugueteaba tímidamente con sus propias manos.

—Hola, Cassie —la saludó una mujer joven con una sonrisa amable. Tenía una blusa con dibujos de ardillas. Eso le gustó—. Me llamo Donna, seré tu maestra este año. ¿Quieres jugar con los demás niños?

Cassie asintió pero no se movió de su lugar en el rincón del aula. La maestra Donna se rio con ternura. Le ofreció su mano y la llevó hasta un pequeño grupo compuesto por tres chicos y una chica.

—Hola, chicos, adivinen quién será su nueva amiga.  

Todos se volvieron y la observaron con curiosidad. Cassie no estaba acostumbrada a aquello; solía jugar sola la mayoría del tiempo. Sus padres le decían a veces que querían darle un hermanito o hermanita pero hasta el momento no le habían dado nada. Cassie se preguntaba que se sentiría tener un hermano o hermana. ¿Le gustaría jugar con bloques?

—¡Hola!¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó un chico delgado, sobresaltándola. Tenía una gran sonrisa y el cabello liso le caía sobre los ojos. Cassie no pudo evitar sonreír. A su madre le hubiese parecido un niño encantador.

Cassie miró a Donna, quien le sonrió para animarla.

—Cassie —respondió con voz tímida. La chica rubia que estaba al lado de un chico de ojos verdes aplaudió con entusiasmo.

—¡Qué bien, otra chica en el equipo! —aquello hizo reír a Donna, quien se enderezó para hacerse grande de nuevo y le dio una palmadita a Cassie en la espalda.

—Bueno, supongo que puedes quedarte con estas pequeñas criaturas del bosque. Te aseguro que te divertirás.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió el chico delgado, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si fuera un marinero. Cassie soltó una risita.

La chica rubia la tomó de las manos y la llevó hasta una de las pequeñas mesas mientras los tres chicos las seguían. Le parecía muy curioso que alguien quisiera jugar con ella, tal vez era algo que simplemente no había considerado hasta el momento. Se preguntó si su madre la dejaría venir de nuevo al día siguiente.

—Esta es nuestra mesa. Aquí dibujamos y escribimos nuestros nombres para poder recordarlos, aunque yo aún olvido algunas letras de mi apellido… ¿tú sabes escribir tu nombre? —Cassie asintió, emocionada. Su padre le había enseñado ayer… ¿o era el año pasado? El tiempo era un concepto algo complejo— ¡Genial! Ketch también sabe escribir su nombre pero él se burla de Dean y de mí porque olvidamos las letras. Dice que sus padres son más inteligentes que los nuestros, pero mi mamá es muy inteligente.

—Mis papás también son muy inteligente —agregó el chico delgado, que estaba detrás de ellas.

—Sí, Garth, tus padres también lo son —replicó Jo, poniendo los ojos en blanco pero sin parecer enfadada.

Cassie no lo dudaba. Todos los padres eran inteligentes porque ellos enseñaban todo a sus hijos. El padre de Cassie la sentaba sobre su regazo y le respondía todas sus preguntas. También él le leía muchos libros y le enseñaba los números. Su madre le explicaba sobre las flores que había en su jardín y los ingredientes que usaba para hacer las galletas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban. A Cassie le gustaba ayudar a su madre en la cocina pero prefería mirar los dibujos y las palabras de los libros que su padre le regalaba. Quería poder descifrar lo que decían.

Garth –el chico delgado- y la chica le mostraron las etiquetas que habían hecho con sus nombres a la vez que se presentaban. Ella se llamaba Jo, pero su etiqueta decía ‘Joanna Harvelle’. La chica puso los ojos en blanco mientras explicaba que su madre siempre la llamaba Joanna Beth cuando estaba molesta. Cassie sonrió con complicidad. Su madre la había llamado Cassandra en un par de ocasiones, pero Cassie se aseguraba de que no sucediera con frecuencia.

—Este es Benny —explicó Jo y Cassie se encontró alzando la vista varios centímetros. El chico frente a ella era más alto que los demás niños pero le sonrió y le dijo que su cabello era bonito. Cassie sintió que se ponía roja y miró hacia el piso, mientras Jo se reía.

—Y este es Dean —dijo Garth, abrazando ligeramente al chico de los ojos verdes, quien bajó la cabeza un poco y no dijo nada—. Es callado, ha sido un año difícil.

Hubo un momento en el que todos se quedaron en silencio y Cassie se preguntó a qué se refería Garth pero no preguntó.

Jugaron a los piratas y luego dibujaron un poco. Dean participaba poco pero a veces sonreía. A Cassie le gustaba verlo sonreír, era muy lindo. Tenía pecas sobre la nariz y las mejillas. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban él miraba hacia otro lado y aunque Cassie sentía un poco de vergüenza, no podía evitar observarlo.

Su madre llegó a recogerla cuando la manecilla más corta señalaba el número tres. Cassie estaba aliviada de que no la hubiese olvidado, pero quería seguir jugando con Jo y los demás chicos.

—Se ha portado muy bien el día de hoy —le decía la maestra a su madre, quien sonreía encantada.

Mientras las dos mujeres seguían hablando, la madre de Jo también llegó y la chica se despidió de Cassie con un gesto de la mano. Benny y Garth también se fueron pero Dean se quedó sentado con las rodillas cubriéndole el pecho y rodeando sus piernas con ambos brazos. Donna explicó con voz suave que su padre solía tardar en venir a recogerlo porque estaba trabajando. Luego, bajando la voz lo suficiente para que Cassie no escuchara, dijo algo más.

—Pobre niño —suspiró Amelia con cara de preocupación—. Cassie, tienes que ser buena con él. Cuando lleguemos a casa haremos galletas y tarta y se las darás mañana.

Cassie sonrió ante la idea de volver y también le alegraba poder dar dulces a Dean, aunque debía decirle a su madre para que hiciera suficientes galletas para Jo y los demás chicos. A ella le gustaría saber que Cassie era una chica generosa.

Antes de salir del aula, Cassie le dijo adiós con la mano a Dean. El la miró con sorpresa y después de un segundo también levantó su mano para decir adiós. Cassie sonrió durante todo el viaje a casa. Su madre le hizo muchas preguntas y la niña se aseguró de responder a todas ellas. Cuando llegaron a casa, hicieron muchas galletas para todos sus nuevos amigos, pero la tarta de manzana solo era para Dean. Dean decoró la bolsa donde la empacaron con sus propios dibujos de dinosaurios y autos porque supuso que a Dean le gustarían (y a ella también le gustaban). Su madre la miró con una expresión extraña pero no dijo nada. No podía esperar para volver a verlo.

Antes de dormir, le contó a su abeja lo mucho que le había gustado ir al jardín de niños y conocer a sus nuevos amigos. También le contó lo mucho que le gustaban los ojos de Dean y lo feliz que se ponía cuando él la miraba.

—Me pregunto si le gustan los bloques —se preguntó en voz baja. Bostezó, cansada después de aquel día tan ajetreado y se quedó dormida.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir del capítulo 4 se van empezando a abordar especificamente los problemas en el cuerpo de Cas, así que tengan un poco de paciencia... 
> 
> Si ven algún error me avisan, mi teclado a veces no funciona muy bien. 
> 
> Gracias por leer!

Aquella mañana Cassie se vistió más rápido que nunca, sorprendiendo gratamente a sus padres. Jimmy se rio cuando vio que sus calcetines eran de diferente color (un de layas verdes y azules y otro tenía corazones amarillos), pero prometió no decirle a Amelia, quien ponía leche en el cereal de la niña con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—Supongo que estás emocionada por ir al jardín —le preguntó su padre. Cassie empezó a responder mientras masticaba su cereal, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de su madre.

—Cassie, las niñas no hablan cuando tienen la boca llena de comida —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Cassie bajó la vista, pero no porque se sintiera mal, sino porque pensaba que era tonto que las niñas no pudiesen hacer tantas cosas que aparentemente los niños sí podían hacer. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si fuera un chico.

Sin importar el regaño, le contó a su padre todo sobre sus amigos, en especial sobre Dean, porque por alguna razón no podía dejar de hablar de él. Su madre sonrió al escucharla, y Cassie se puso feliz de haber logrado que se contentara.

Dean llegó tarde, pero Cassie aprovechó para poder entregar las galletas a Jo y los demás chicos. Benny se las comió todas en un segundo, incluso antes de que Donna les dijera que debían guardarlas hasta la hora de la merienda. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco con una ligera sonrisa cuando Benny le mostró su bolsa de galletas vacía. Cassie se rio. Sus amigos eran divertidos, quería tenerlos por siempre.

Cuando Dean entró al aula, todos lo miraron y Jo corrió a abrazarlo. Cassie inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como hacía siempre que no entendía algo. Luego, cuando Jo lo soltó por fin, vio que los ojos del chico estaban rojos y húmedos y también quiso acercarse a darle un abrazo pero se contuvo porque no quería asustarlo. Además, le tenía un regalo mucho mejor.

La hora de la merienda pareció llegar mucho más lento que el día anterior, o eso le pareció a Cassie. Dean no quiso salir a jugar con los demás niños, prefiriendo quedarse sentado en un rincón. Parecía ser que todos sabían que lo mejor era dejarlo solo en aquel momento, porque ni siquiera la maestra Donna fue a hablarle, aunque le dirigía mitradas tristes de vez en cuando. Cassie sabía esto porque cada tanto miraba por la ventana y veía al chico sentado en el rincón.

Con la excusa de que debía entregarle su tarta, fue corriendo al aula, sobresaltando a la maestra y a Dean, quienes eran los únicos que quedaban dentro. Dean no la miró más que un segundo y volvió a cubrirse la cara con sus antebrazos.

Con la tarta en la mano, empacada en el papel con los dibujos de autos y dinosaurios (que de repente no eran tan bonitos como había pensado), Cassie se acercó lentamente. Miró a Donna, pensando en que tal vez le diría que lo dejara en paz, pero la mujer solo le sonrió e hizo una seña para que se acercara más.

—Te traje esto —se atrevió a decir Cassie en un susurro, pues no era seguro cómo reaccionaría Dean si lo tocaba antes.

Dean levantó la cabeza y la miró con sorpresa. Sus ojos seguían rojos, pero no tanto como antes. Cassie esbozó una sonrisa, esperando que no pareciera muy extraño. Extendió el brazo y le ofreció el paquete con la tarta.

Dean se quedó mirándolo con expresión confusa y Cassie se puso nerviosa solo de pensar que sería rechazada.

—Me gustan los autos —dijo Dean, tomando la tarta y Cassie se encontró exhalando el aire que había inhalado hacía varios segundos. Dean sonrió y desenvolvió la tarta con más cuidado del que Cassie había pensado que lo haría—. ¿Tarta de manzana? Es mi favorita.

Esta vez, Cassie sonrió. Dean aún conservaba un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, pero ahora su pequeña sonrisa lo hacía ver simplemente nostálgico, como si hubiera recordado algo.

—Mi madre y yo la hicimos. Bueno, ella la hizo, pero yo decoré el empaque —dijo Cassie tímidamente.

—¿Cómo supiste que me gustan los autos y los dinosaurios? —preguntó Dean. Cassie se ruborizó, pero decidió decirle la verdad.

—También me gustan —admitió. Decirlo en voz alta se sentía bien, más cuando la sonrisa de Dean se amplió aún más.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial —respondió el chico y Cassie quiso abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo—. La guardaré para cuando llegue a casa —dijo Dean luego, señalando la tarta—. Tengo una miniatura del auto de mi padre. Puedo traerlo mañana para mostrártelo.

Cassie se rio de pura felicidad. Su madre no le permitía jugar con autos porque eran para niños pero ella no estaría en el jardín y Cassie sabía que no podía contárselo. Había algunas cosas que no podía mencionar a su madre sin que esta se enfadara, como que quería aprender a pescar o atrapar insectos o tener una grúa de juguete para poder llevar a sus animales de peluche por el patio trasero.

Para cuando terminó la hora de la merienda, los demás de sorprendieron al ver a Dean y Cassie riendo y charlando como si nada. Jo fue la primera que se acercó a ellos, y luego llegaron Garth y Benny. Cassie le enseñó a Dean a escribir la palabra “auto” ya que era una de las pocas que ya había aprendido. Dean se veía realmente feliz por primera vez desde que llegó al jardín unas horas antes.

 

****

 

Cassie le preguntó a su madre si Dean podía venir a casa a jugar algún día. Amelia lo pensó unos segundos, pero luego sonrió.

—Bueno, tendremos que preguntarle a su padre primero —dijo—. Parece que tendremos que esperar más de lo habitual para eso, ya sabes que llega tarde a recoger a Dean.

—Puedo jugar con él mientras esperamos —respondió Cassie, encogiéndose de hombros—, así no tendrá que esperar solo.

—Tienes razón —coincidió su madre, que se encontraba doblando ropa recién lavada—. Es tarde, ya deberías estar durmiendo, señorita.

Cassie se rio y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto a ponerse su pijama de flores y meterse en la cama. Su madre y su padre fueron a desearle dulces sueños y apagaron la luz. Cassie se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

****

 

—Mi madre y yo esperaremos hoy a que tu padre llegue también para preguntarle si te deja ir a jugar a mi casa el sábado —le dijo Cassie a Dean al oído, como si fuera un secreto. Tal vez lo era, ya que hasta el momento no había invitado a nadie más.

Dean se echó para atrás y Cassie vio que había palidecido, fue algo extraño de observar, y se preguntó qué había hecho mal para que Dean se pusiera de ese modo. Cuando se hubo compuesto un poco, Dean simplemente movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Cassie, llena de incertidumbre.

—Dirá que no —musitó Dean. Cassie no estaba segura, pero le pareció que Dean temblaba un poco. ¿Estaba asustado?

—¿Por qué?

Cassie escuchaba la voz de Donna pero de momento solo le interesaba Dean. Quería saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en aquel momento.

—Dice que tengo que cuidar a Sammy. Se enfadará si no estoy con él. Todavía es un bebé y hay que cambiarle el pañal.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu mamá? ¿Ella no puede encargarse de eso?

—¡Está muerta! —gritó Dean de repente, con lágrimas en las mejillas y todos los observaron en medio del silencio que reinaba.

Cassie se puso a llorar y en un segundo Donna estaba ahí frente a ellos con sus palabras suaves  sus gestos tranquilizadores, que Cassie ignoró por completo porque Dean seguía llorando y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, así que Donna decidió salir con ellos hacia el patio y poder calmarlos.

—Siento que tu mamá esté muerta —le dijo Cassie a Dean mientras se sorbía los mocos que caían de su nariz—, te puedo prestar la mía si quieres.

—Pero yo quiero la mía de vuelta —se quejó Dean. Aun le caían lágrimas de los ojos pero ya no se veía enojado, solo triste. Esta vez Cassie lo abrazó y Dean recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

Cassie escuchó un sonido extraño y cuando alzó la cabeza, vio que la maestra Donna se limpiaba una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. Ella les explicó que estaba bien y que solo lloraba porque se sentía feliz al ver que eran tan unidos. Dean sonrió con timidez.

—Puedo ayudarte a convencer a tu padre para que te deje jugar en mi casa —le dijo Cassie a Dean mientras volvían al aula, tomados de la mano—. A mi mamá le gustan los bebés, ella podría cuidar a Sammy mientras jugamos.

Dean hizo una mueca, mostrando que no parecía estar muy convencido de que la idea funcionaría, pero no perderían nada con intentarlo, ¿o sí?

El resto de los niños y niñas se habían ido pero Dean y Cassie seguían jugando mientras las dos mujeres (su madre y Donna) hablaban. Cassie supuso que hablaban de ella pero prefería jugar con Dean que escuchar.

—Mi padre está a punto de llegar —dijo Dean, mirando el reloj de la pared. No se veía muy emocionado por esto. Parecía algo tenso, de hecho.

De pronto, una voz retumbó en todo el lugar y Dean se quedó de piedra.

—¡Dean! ¡Vámonos, se hace tarde!

—Ese es mi padre —murmuró Dean al tiempo que un hombre alto y serio aparecía en la puerta. Cassie nunca había visto a alguien tan aterrador en toda su vida.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean corrió hacia su padre pero no lo abrazó, como hacían los demás niños cuando veían llegar a sus padres. El hombre le puso una mano sobre el pequeño hombro del niño y se dio la vuelta para salir de nuevo sin decir nada, pero en ese momento Amelia habló:

—Usted debe ser el padre de Dean —dijo con una sonrisa extraña, como si no estuviese muy cómoda y extendió la mano, como hacían los adultos cuando se saludaban—. Soy Amelia, la madre de Cassie.

Cassie se encontró presa de la mirada seria de aquel hombre rudo y decidió quedarse quieta como una estatua. Dean parecía algo culpable, pero Cassie no entendía por qué.

—Qué bien por usted —dijo el hombre con su voz gruesa y cortante. La sonrisa de Amelia amenazó con desaparecer, pero la mujer se obligó a seguir enseñándola. Cassie conocía esa expresión; era la misma cuando hablaba con las vecinas mayores en la iglesia. Pero el padre de Dean no se parecía a las vecinas mayores a los ojos de Cassie. Aún tenía tanto que aprender del mundo de los adultos.

—¿Y cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Amelia, parpadeando un par de veces, confundida por las palabras del hombre.

—John —la miró ceñudo y después añadió— Me está haciendo perder el tiempo, señora.

—Ah, lo lamento, solo quería decirle que mi hija y yo nos preguntábamos si permitiría que su hijo Dean vaya a nuestra casa el sábado para jugar.

La expresión tosca de John pasó a la perplejidad por un segundo. No era lo que Cassie había esperado ver, pero a decir verdad, no sabía qué esperar de él. Amelia pareció aprovechar la confusión del momento para seguir hablando.

—Su hijo Dean y mi pequeña son grandes amigos, sería muy bueno para ellos poder conocerse mejor, si le parece, también puede quedarse y charlar con mi esposo. Hago una deliciosa tarta de manzana.

Dean aún se encontraba parcialmente inmovilizado por el peso de la mano de su padre sobre su hombro pero no quitaba los ojos de la cara curiosa de Cassie. Tenía una expresión indescifrable, que la niña nunca había visto en alguien tan pequeño. Ella se encogió de hombros y le sonrió un poco, y Dean pareció agradecer el gesto, porque le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien, pero solo una hora, tengo que trabajar ese día —gruñó el hombre. Todos parecieron muy sorprendidos por la respuesta, incluido Dean, quien soltó una risita nerviosa. Era realmente lindo, pensó Cassie con un ligero suspiro.

Y así fue como Cassie se despertó muy temprano el sábado, haciendo reír a sus padres cuando dijo que todo debía estar perfecto para cuando Dean llegara. Por alguna razón, aquel día sería crucial y marcaría su vida. O tal vez no pero estaba tan emocionada que sentía que así sería.

Su madre le insistió en que usara un vestido de flores, pero ella aseguró que Dean prefería los cuadros así que terminó poniéndose una camiseta de cuadros rojos y blancos que le quedaba algo grande pero su padre le dijo que ella siempre se veía bien con todo lo que usaba así que ignoró el largo suspiro de su madre y se dispuso a colocarse sus calcetines de rayas favoritos.

 

****

 

Dean llegó a las tres en punto con su padre, que se veía receloso e intranquilo y llevaba al pequeño Sammy sujeto con un brazo. Cassie se alegró de conocer al bebé, pero no quiso acercarse por temor a la reacción que pudiera tener el padre de Dean. Casi de inmediato, Dean y ella salieron al patio trasero a jugar con los bloques de Cassie, que por suerte, también a Dean le gustaban.

Los dos niños se encontraban tan a gusto jugando, riendo y comiendo tarta que no se dieron cuenta que dentro de la casa el ambiente estaba algo incómodo. Amelia hacía preguntas sobre el pequeño Sammy, que la miraba con sus enormes ojos de color indescifrable y mostraba los únicos dos dientes que tenía cuando intentaba sonreír. Jimmy también intentó hablar con John, pero terminó dando un monologo sobre su trabajo como contador ya que el otro hombre solo gruñía de vez en cuando, mientras paseaba la vista por los cuadros en las paredes y los floreros sobre la mesa.

—Me gusta tu mamá —dijo Dean mientras armaban un puente por tercera vez. El viento no estaba muy a su favor esa tarde.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Cassie, algo sorprendida.

Dean se encogió de hombros y la miró.

—Sí. ¿A ti no te gusta tu mamá? —se había puesto serio, como si aquella idea lo ofendiera.

—Sí me gusta —protestó Cassie, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, pero ella me hizo niña.

—¿No quieres ser una niña? —exclamó Dean, levantando las cejas. Cassie se puso roja. No debió haber dicho eso, se metería en problemas. Se preguntó si Dean se lo contaría a su madre.

La niña se limitó a encogerse de hombros y pronto dejaron el tema de lado. Dean hablaba de Sammy, de cómo se reía cuando veía episodios viejos de Scooby-Doo aunque parecía no entender lo que pasaba y de sus esfuerzos fallidos por hablar. Cassie sintió algo de envidia y pensó en lo sola que se sentía la mayoría del tiempo que no estaba en el jardín de niños.

La hora se acabó demasiado pronto y Cassie llegó a la conclusión de que el tiempo funcionaba de manera extraña. Al menos Dean se veía más relajado que cuando llegó e incluso le preguntó a su padre si podía volver. Cassie se mordió las uñas de su mano izquierda mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Ya veremos —dijo su padre, cuyo comportamiento parecía ser más incómodo que enfadado. Cassie le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora a Dean.

Amelia les ofreció el resto de la tarta pero John no aceptó, para decepción de Dean. ¿Quién rechazaría un trozo de tarta? En la iglesia las personas recibían toda clase de objetos, incluso algunos que estaban viejos y desgastados, porque había mucha gente pobre que no podía comprar cosas mejores. 

John le entregó el bebé Sammy a Dean, quien lo sostuvo con cierta dificultad, mientras se despedía toscamente de los adultos y de Cassie.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Cassie le gustó que solo le dijera “adiós” y no la llamara por su nombre o le dijera “princesa” o “linda” como solían hacer otros adultos cuando la veían. No se veía como una princesa, aunque su madre dijera que sí, y tampoco se sentía particularmente linda, pero los adultos siempre tenían la razón, así que nunca se quejaba al respecto.

Cassie vio como Dean y su padre se metían al llamativo auto negro, idéntico a la miniatura que Dean le había mostrado unos días atrás, como había prometido. Dean le hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano desde el asiento trasero y se alejaron calle abajo. Cassie se quedó mirando hasta que desaparecieron al doblar la esquina.

 

****

 

Dean no volvió a la casa de Cassie en los días siguientes, pero la niña empezó a notar que estaba de mejor humor la mayoría de las veces e incluso hacía bromas y sugería nuevos juegos. Tal vez las cosas en su casa estaban mejorando. Amelia solía decir que el tiempo lo cura todo, y Dean parecía estar más feliz, o por lo menos no tan triste como cuando Cassie lo conoció por primera vez.

Sin embargo, había un tema que Dean jamás tocaba y era el tema de su propia casa, o más específicamente, el hecho de que Cassie fuera a su casa a jugar. Las razones que daba era que su padre casi nunca estaba en casa y él debía cuidar a Sammy. A Cassie le parecía algo muy triste y a veces rezaba para que Dean pudiera tener una nueva mamá, aunque estaba segura de que eso no era lo que Dean quería.

El tiempo pasó y de repente ya se estaba terminando el jardín. Cuando su madre le explicó que luego vendría la escuela con cursos de tareas, Cassie no supo que pensar. Estaba emocionada por aprender cosas nuevas, en especial porque su madre le había prometido que aprendería a leer y escribir, pero también estaba muy nerviosa porque no era seguro que vería a sus amigos todos los días. Era posible que los demás fueran a escuelas diferentes o simplemente estuvieran en otros cursos... de solo pensar en quedarse sola se ponía muy nerviosa. No quería perder a sus amigos, en especial a Dean, de quien no se separaba mientras ambos estuviesen en la misma habitación, lo que hacía que muchos adultos se enternecieran y muchos niños se burlaran, diciendo que eran “novios”.

Ketch y sus amigos tontos no paraban de hacer comentarios poco divertidos, como que jugaban todo el tiempo a la mamá y el papá, lo que era mentira porque ninguno de los dos se interesaba en esa clase de juegos. Preferían jugar con autitos o con bloques o disfrazarse de piratas y vampiros y jugar a la guerra de monstruos. Era más divertido de lo que Cassie había imaginado. Algunas de las niñas le decían que parecía un niño, incluso cuando se ponía vestidos, pero a ella no le importaba porque sus amigos la aceptaban justo como era.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a subir este cap hace rato pero no pude... lo hice hace mucho pero como tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza no sé si lo que escribí esté bien y tenga sentido xD espero que sí.

Fue a los once años cuando Cassie empezó a sospechar que pasaba algo extraño con su cuerpo. Ya estaba en sexto grado, así que había tenido que cambiar de escuela, y para decepción suya, también había dejado de ver a Dean todo el tiempo, ya que aunque iban al mismo edificio, sus horarios eran diferentes y solo tenían dos clases juntos: matemáticas e historia, y solo se reunían a la hora del almuerzo o en la biblioteca para estudiar.

Como había supuesto (y como le habían explicado en clase de educación sexual, los viernes a primera hora) esta era la etapa en la que los cuerpos de los niños y las niñas empezaban a cambiar para convertirse en adolescentes y luego en adultos. Contrario con lo que pasaba con otros chicos y chicas de su edad, Cassie no sentía ningún  deseo de crecer y desarrollarse rápidamente. Solamente imaginarse con pechos la aterraba.

Por eso, cuando al principio escuchaba a otras chicas hablando en el baño de cómo sus pechos se estaban formando, se sintió realmente aliviada de que a ella no le estuviese pasando lo mismo, seguro le sucedería con el tiempo, era algo inevitable, pero estaba agradecida de que su cuerpo prefiriera esperar.

Sin embargo al cabo de varios meses aún no le sucedía nada de lo que las otras chicas comentaban, ni un pecho más grande, ni su primera menstruación, ni nada. Al principio pensó en preguntarle a su madre, pero no quería asustarla, así que lo conversó con Jo, con quien afortunadamente compartía varias de sus clases.

—Ya te pasará a ti también, tarde o temprano —decía Jo en medio del pasillo al salir de clase de Biología—. Ya sabes lo que dicen; todos los cuerpos son diferentes.

—Sí, pero —empezó Cassie, pero Jo la interrumpió.

—Además, tener la regla es de lo peor, ¿sabes? —Prosiguió la rubia, haciendo una mueca—, créeme, no quieres ni pensarlo.

Era cierto, Cassie no quería imaginar aquellas cosas terribles de las que tanto le habían hablado en casa y en la escuela: vello por todas partes, axilas sudorosas, pechos y mucha sangre cada mes. ¿Por qué querían crecer la mayoría de las niñas? ¡Era horrible!

Y fue así como decidió que sus preocupaciones eran infundadas y no debía entrar en pánico, por lo menos por unos cuantos meses más, aunque sus pechos estuvieran tan planos como una tabla y sus piernas y partes privadas tan pálidas y lampiñas como siempre.

 

 

****

 

 

Jo estaba cada vez más guapa, al menos eso le parecía a Cassie. No era que estuviera interesada en su amiga, claro que no. No estaba interesada en ella ni en nadie (o eso creía hasta que pensaba en Dean, quien había crecido mucho en los últimos años, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en él).

Jo tenía el cabello largo y rubio, que brillaba con el sol. Estaba en clases de gimnasia y judo, así que siempre estaba en forma y muchos chicos empezaban a mirarla y decirle lo linda que era. Bueno, no todos eran lo suficientemente valientes para hacer eso último, pero lo hubiesen querido, de eso Cassie estaba convencida. 

Cassie no quería admitirlo, pero estaba celosa de Jo. Cuando era más pequeña se veía siendo una mujer con curvas y cuerpo esbelto. No era precisamente lo que deseaba, pero así se había imaginado. Y ahora, en el momento en que se suponía que estaba creciendo, nada de eso había pasado y los chicos la trataban como si tuviese seis años, lo que la hacía sentir algo tonta y fuera de lugar. Se decía a ella misma que estaba exagerando, que todo eso cambiaría en solo unos meses y las cosas serían más fáciles para ella.

Cassie no sabía que sus problemas recién empezaban.

 

 

****

 

 

Dean era un chico muy inteligente, pero era perezoso y prefería siempre cuidar de Sam, que ya tenía siete años y estaba en la primaria, además de coquetear con las chicas, incluyendo a Jo.

De hecho, con la única chica con la que Dean no coqueteaba era la misma Cassie. Al principio pensó que era el hecho de que eran mejores amigos y se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que Dean, al igual que el resto, no la consideraba como una chica, o al menos no como una chica bonita.

Cassie fingía que esto no le importaba y así evitaba sentirse como basura. Al menos Dean seguía interesado en continuar con la agradable amistad, que había perdurado a pesar de los múltiples problemas que habían surgido.

Como la vez que John, el padre de Dean, desapareció una vez y no volvió hasta después de un mes. Dean decía que solo estaba trabajando en otro estado, pero Cassie intuía que en realidad no sabía adonde había ido. Durante esa época los dos chicos tuvieron que vivir con un amigo de John, Bobby. Era un viejo gruñón, pero por lo menos permitía que Cassie se pasara por su casa para ver a Dean y Sam.

Y precisamente eso había sido otra dificultad en estos años de amistad. Cassie jamás había ido a la casa de Dean y Sam. Dean solía decir que su padre casi nunca estaba y no les permitía recibir otras personas mientras él no estuviese presente, aunque fuera la propia Cassie. Era algo injusto, pero la niña no se atrevía a cuestionar las ordenes de John Winchester, y parecía que Dean tampoco.

 

 

****

 

 

—Odio las matemáticas —se quejó Dean, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el libro abierto. Estaban los dos en la biblioteca, ya que habían quedado en que Cassie le explicaría algunos de los temas que más se le dificultaban.

La niña lo miró con compasión. Quiso tomarle la mano, que descansaba sobre la mesa alrededor de su cabeza, pero sabía que aquello sería algo estúpido, así que se contuvo y esperó que el chico estuviera listo para volver a los tediosos ejercicios.

—Puedes ir esta tarde a mi casa —le dijo Cassie, al ver que aún había mucho que estudiar—, te podré explicar más detalladamente.

Cassie era la única persona a la que Dean pedía ayuda; no le gustaba sentir que no podía hacer algo, pero incluso al excepcional Dean las cosas podían salírsele de control, como las matemáticas, en este caso. Cassie evitaba decirle cosas como ‘eres muy inteligente’ o ‘te estás esforzando’ porque parecía que aquello lo hacía sentir peor, pero siempre estaba ahí para él, o por lo menos, en los momentos en los que podían verse, pues había gran cantidad de razones por las que ya no interactuaban como antes.

—No puedo —suspiró Dean, levantando la cabeza para que Cassie pudiera escuchar lo que decía—, tengo que cuidar a Sammy. 

—Tu papá llegará tarde de nuevo —razonó Cassie. Dean suspiró.

—Sí, ya sabes cómo es él con el trabajo.

En realidad Cassie no sabía nada del trabajo de John Winchester, y Dean tampoco, pero prefirió guardar silencio, al menos hasta que se le ocurrió soltar lo que estaba pensando.

—Yo podría ir a la tuya.

Dean la miró sorprendido, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente al enojo.

—Ya sabes que no puedes, mi padre me mataría si se enterara.

—También te matará si se entera que vas reprobando matemáticas.

Aquello no había sido lo más inteligente para decir, pero no pudo evitarlo. Cassie sabía que John Winchester no permitía que ninguno de sus dos hijos reprobara alguna asignatura. Ya había quedado claro dos años antes, cuando Dean reprobó su clase de inglés y tuvo algunos problemas para moverse en los días siguientes; su padre lo había golpeado en el costado y las piernas.

Dean lo miró con expresión dolida, pero Cassie se abstuvo de sentirse mal por ello. Sabía que era un recuerdo doloroso, pero ella tenía razón y Dean también lo pensaba.

—De acuerdo, pero debes irte rápido, antes de que anochezca.

—No hay problema, ya sabes cómo se pone mi madre si no estoy en casa para la cena.

Dean sonrió con tristeza y resignación.

—Las cosas que me haces hacer —dijo. Cassie se rio.

—Por favor, es por tu propio bien —replicó—. Además no veo cuál es el problema, no creo que vivas bajo un puente, ¿o sí?

Se suponía que era una broma para disminuir la tensión, pero Dean se sonrojó y bajó la vista. Cassie frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¡No vivo bajo un puente! —se apresuró a decir Dean y Cassie solo subió los brazos en actitud defensiva.

—Ya lo sé, no es como si yo viviera en una mansión, Dean.

—Pero al menos sí es una casa de verdad —murmuró el chico. Cassie quiso preguntar a qué se refería pero la campana sonó, indicando el comienzo de una nueva clase.

Quedaron de verse a la salida para caminar hacia la casa de Dean (o el lugar en el que vivía, por lo menos).

Este era uno de los pocos momentos en los que Cassie hubiese querido parecer más como una chica y no como un niño de nueve años. Dean estaba algo impresionado por sus habilidades con los números, pero eso no era suficiente para gustarle y nunca lo sería. Cassie tenía que aceptar que no era una chica normal, pero tampoco era un chico, y eso empezaba a jugar en contra de su autoestima.

Sammy se alegró al verla y ella lo abrazó. No había un momento que dejara de extrañar al tierno niño del cabello alborotado y mejillas regordetas.

Caminaron juntos por las calles. Sam iba agarrado de la mano de Cassie, como si fuera su hermano y no el de Dean. A ninguno le molestaba, pero Cassie vio que Dean se sentía nervioso y se mantuvo callado.

—Dean, relájate —le dijo Cassie al oído—, te prometo que no me importará donde vives.

Dean sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo, pero el hecho de que permitiera que Cassie lo acompañara era un gran paso para su amistad y significaba mucho para ella, quien por un momento pudo olvidar sus propios problemas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! He vuelto con el cap 6, espero les guste.  
> Creo que tendré que suspender el fic por un tiempo, no he tenido tiempo de escribir y debo hacer otras cosas (ya saben, la vida, etc). Espero volver pronto. Gracias por leer!

Cassie entendió a que se había referido Dean con la expresión ‘una casa de verdad’: él no vivía en una casa de verdad.

Cuando estuvieron frente al motel, Cassie creía que debían pasar una calle y atravesar aquel lugar para poder llegar a su destino, pero entonces Dean habló.

—Bien, ya llegamos —y siguió caminando. Cassie no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, mirando hacia todos lados y sintiéndose algo tonta por no ver lo que Dean veía. Echó un vistazo hacia Sam, pero el chico estaba bastante tranquilo, así que se dejó llevar.

Y Dean los condujo directamente hacia el interior del motel.

Cassie nunca había estado en un lugar de estos; seguramente a sus padres no les gustaría saber que había pisado un lugar que para ellos sería sucio y desagradable, pero aquello solo le dio más ánimos de seguir. Dean se volvió para mirarla con una ceja levantada, como incitándola a decir algo, a lo que ella respondió con su famosa cara de póker. El chico se rio, y Cassie se sintió segura.

Den recogió la llave del mostrador e indicó el camino entre los estrechos pasillos en los que se veían hileras de puertas de madera oscura. Cassie sintió escalofríos al pasar por ciertos lugares, pero decidió guardarse sus comentarios. Finalmente llegaron a una de las múltiples habitaciones del motel, la 243. Dean abrió la puerta y todos entraron.

Cassie solo había visto las habitaciones de moteles en programas de tv, pero esta era exactamente igual a como la imaginaba, excepto que tenía todas las pertenencias de la familia Winchester en ella.

Había dos camas pequeñas con una mesita de noche entre ellas y un sofá sucio, una cocineta y una mesa con dos sillas. También había un televisor pequeño. Cassie fingió prestar atención a su alrededor para no tener que ver las mejillas encendidas de Dean. Por suerte, Sam era diferente; a él no le importaba realmente lo que Cassie pensara, ni siquiera parecía comprender del todo que vivir en un motel no era algo muy común, sobre todo para un par de niños.

Dean fue hacia la cocineta y sacó tres latas de soda de la nevera. Cassie se preguntó quién cocinaba, pues parecía que John Winchester casi nunca estaba en el lugar.

—Puedes dejar tus cosas ahí —dijo Dean, señalando una de las camas. Encima había algo de ropa sucia y una bolsa de papitas, pero a Cassie no le molestó. Si hubiese sido una chica normal, le habría parecido de mal gusto, pero se había dado cuenta que no era muy normal. Puso su mochila en una esquina de la cama y sacó su libro de texto y su cuaderno.

—Gracias —dijo ella cuando Dean le pasó la lata abierta de soda de naranja. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa con los libros, mientras Sam se puso a ver la tv con bajo volumen. 

Estudiaron durante lo que parecieron horas, y al fin Dean pudo realizar los ejercicios por sí mismo, sin necesidad de echar un vistazo disimulado a los apuntes de Cassie. Ella lo felicitó y él se puso rojo como un tomate, diciendo que solo hacía lo que otros ya sabían hacer.

—Solo tienes que prestar más atención en clase, verás que no es tan difícil.

Dean solo gruñó, lanzando la lata vacía hacia la caneca de basura en un rincón de la habitación.

—Lo bueno es que no tendrás que venir de nuevo —comentó Dean, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cassie frunció el ceño, confundida. Había pensado que esta no sería la última vez que vendría, aunque no fuera para estudiar. Podrían jugar video juegos o leer comics…

—¿No quieres que regrese? —preguntó, algo herida pero intentando disimularlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú quieres volver? ¿A esta pocilga?

—Dean, no está tan mal —contestó Cassie, sonriendo tímidamente. Dean bufó.

—Claro que sí, es horrible —se quejó Dean. Por suerte, Sam no lo escuchaba; estaba muy concentrado en sus dibujos animados.

—¿Y qué? ¿Crees que eso me importa? Pensé que me conocías mejor —le reprochó la chica. No estaba realmente molesta, pero quería que Dean supiera que decía la verdad.

—Oh —musitó Dean, sorprendido. Luego, sonrió—. Eres genial, Cassie, nunca cambies.

Cassie aun sonreía cuando llegó a su casa, mucho antes de que John llegara de trabajar y de que sus padres se enfadaran porque había llegado tarde a cenar.

 

****

 

La verdad es que Cassie nunca cambió, al menos, no como debería. Los años pasaban. Las chicas crecían, se vestían diferente y pasaban de sentirse extrañas a comportarse como adultas, con cuerpos desarrollados y autoestima por los cielos. Los chicos se percataban de que sus voces temblorosas eran ya gruesas y masculinas, y tenían mayor control sobre su cabello para acomodarlo de forma que no pareciera lamido por una vaca.

El asunto es que Cassie sí cambio, pero no como todos habían esperado. Después de los trece años, tuvo un estirón que la hizo sobre pasar a todas las chicas de su clase, cuando antes había sido la más pequeña. Sin embargo, aún no le crecían los pechos y la menstruación no le llegaba. No era particularmente peluda, pero cundo se veía al espejo, no veía la delicada piel de chica que se suponía debía tener. Al menos no tenía granos en la cara. Algo raro pasaba con ella. Sabía que los demás hablaban de ella a sus espaldas. Los viejos comentarios que la comparaban con un chico regresaron, pero esta vez parecían tener razón.

Su madre empezó a preocuparse.

Y fue así como Cassie se encontró en múltiples consultorios médicos. Al principio no le importaba, lo único que quería era poder ser normal; que los doctores encontraran el problema y lo solucionaran para poder ser una chica de verdad, como Jo y las demás, y así no tener esos pensamientos intrusivos que la asechaban diciéndole que en realidad era un chico, que sus padres y los médicos habían estado equivocados al decirle que era una chica.

Al principio era todo muy normal y rutinario; es decir, tan normal y rutinario como lo son los misterios médicos. Fue a uno, y luego varios consultorios de especialistas de todas las clases, pero todo parecía estar en orden, salvo, claro, que no era una adolescente como las demás.

Todo parecía estar en orden, por lo menos desde el punto de vista externo. Todos los médicos coincidían en que definitivamente era una chica, porque tenía vagina y era delgada, aunque aún bastante plana.

—Pero, y entonces, ¿qué pasa, doctor? —preguntó Amelia, desesperanzada, en el consultorio de un endocrinólogo, quien era el quinto médico que visitaban en las últimas semanas.

Para Cassie era un alivio que su madre fuese quien se encargaba del asunto de hablar con los doctores, pues ella se sentía bastante  incómoda y un poco avergonzada con solo pensar en tener que dirigirse a las mismas personas que la miraban sin ropa y le hacían preguntas que en boca de otro tipo de personas serían consideradas indecentes.

—Estamos en ello, señora Novak, no se preocupe —dijo el doctor Henriksen con paciencia infinita. Seguramente este no era el primer caso extraño que atendía.

—Pero mi hija no está bien, debería ser una chica normal —insistió Amelia Novak.

—Trataremos lo mejor que podamos de llegar al fondo de este asunto, señora Novak —dijo el doctor Henriksen—. Para esto necesitamos realizar unos cuantos exámenes para ver cómo está funcionando el cuerpo de Cassandra por dentro. ¿Le parece?

Con apenas una ojeada a su hija, Amelia asintió, relajándose un poco.

—¿Claro que sí! Lo que sea para que mi hija esté bien.

—De acuerdo —el médico escribió (o más bien garabateó) en una libreta de la cual arrancó unas cuantas hojas. Al entregárselas a la madre de Cassie, le explicó de qué se trataba—.Este es el examen que realizaremos por el momento. Es una ecografía pélvica. De esto dependerá lo que podamos hacer después.

Amelia Novak dejó el hospital con una ligera sonrisa, convencida de que todos sus problemas se solucionarían, pero Cassie tenía la impresión de que no hacían más que comenzar.

En clase, sus compañeros la miraban como si ocultara un oscuro secreto, y tal vez era así, solo que ni siquiera ella sabía el secreto. Jo la trataba como a una hermanita menor (justo lo que necesitaba, pensó Cassie con sarcasmo) y Dean pasaba aún menos tiempo con ella, aunque esto último podría deberse en parte a que ya no compartían ninguna clase.

Después de aquella primera vez que la había invitado a su habitación de motel hace algunos años, Cassie siguió yendo a estudiar o jugar video juegos, hasta que Dean consiguió su primera novia, una chica muy linda llamada Robin, quien poco a poco fue desplazando a Cassie, aunque su relación durase tan solo tres semanas. Después de aquello Cassie no supo cómo volver a entrar en la vida de Dean, porque sentía que había una barrera entre ellos dos.

Cassie se sentía sola y extraña y aquello que antes no le importaba, hoy era lo que la hacía sentir mal.

Cassie tuvo que esperar algunas semanas para que le realizaran los exámenes que le habían pedido, pero al final, todo pudo realizarse con normalidad. Todo iba a estar bien, o eso creían.

Hasta que vieron los resultados.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón por no actualizar en estas ultimas semanas... muchas cosas por hacer, ya saben como es la vida... en fin, en estos momentos estoy escribiendo el cap 7 así que espero actualizar pronto! gracias por leerme!

Aquella mañana, como muchas otras anteriores, Cassie tuvo que faltar a la escuela para poder ir al hospital. Le iban a hacer una simple ecografía, nada doloroso ni arriesgado. Cassie no estaba segura de qué esperaba encontrar el doctor Henriksen, pero debía hacerlo; cualquier cosa que los acercara a una posible cura era fundamental.

Después de esperar un largo rato en la sala de espera, una enfermera la llamó por su nombre. Su madre fue tras ella, porque no quería dejarla sola. Y Cassie tampoco tenía ganas de estar sola en aquel momento.

Le dijeron que se quitara el pantalón y los zapatos, y le indicaron que se acostara en una camilla estrecha. Un hombre alto y delgado con un uniforme verde se sentó en la silla junto a la camilla. Le dijo que se llamaba Garth y que sería quien realizara el examen. Ella asintió con timidez mientras él le explicaba que debía quedarse quieta. En la pantalla frente a la silla de Garth, aparecerían sus órganos internos, según explicó el hombre. Con eso, sabrían si se veían en buenas condiciones y si estaban funcionando como deberían (lo que aparentemente no era así, o ella no estaría ahí en ese momento).

—No te preocupes, el doctor Henriksen es excelente —le dijo Garth mientras aplicaba una especie de gel en un aparato parecido a un micrófono—. Esto es un transductor, lo pondré en la parte baja de tu abdomen para poder captar los sonidos. Esttos se transforman en imágenes y aparecen en la pantalla.

Cassie no sabía si debía sentirse enfadada por ser tratada como una niña pequeña o tranquilarse porque por lo menos le estaban explicando qué harían en su cuerpo. Decidió que Garth era una persona agradable, y le concedió una sonrisa más confiada.

El gel era frio y se sentía muy extraño, pero no era algo horrible. Las imágenes empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla rente a Garth, quien pasó a hacer caras de concentración extrema.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, Amelia empezó a preguntar si había algo malo. Fue entonces cuando Cassie notó que el ceño fruncido de Garth ya no era por la concentración sino por confusión. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

—No hay por qué alarmarse —se apresuró  decir Garth—, es solo un pequeño problema.

—¿Problema? —preguntó la madre de Cassie, obviamente alarmada. Sus nervios la estaban matando ultimamente—. ¿Qué problema?

Garth dudó antes de responder.

—No encuentro tu útero, Cassie.

 

 

******

 

 

Cassie se encontró esperando por el doctor Henriksen porque aparentemente había algo muy extraño en ella y él debía verlo por sí mismo cuanto antes.

Garth seguía diciendo que tal vez él se había confundido o que el aparato estaba estropeado y no arrojaba las imágenes como debía. Todo el mundo parecía estar en una especie de conmoción, en especial su madre, quien estaba pálida y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Cassie no sabía si su mente inmadura no le permitía comprender la gravedad de la situación o si simplemente no le importaba. Era como estar en el limbo, flotando entre dudas y confusión.

Al menos, nadie había pronunciado aún la frase “peligro de muerte” así que pasara lo que pasara, no debía ser tan grave.

Finalmente, el doctor Henriksen apareció. Su rostro era una máscara de profesionalismo pero se veía tenso y un tanto perplejo, lo cual no pareció tranquilizar a Amelia, que no dejaba de hacer preguntas. El doctor le dijo que explicaría todo en su debido momento, y prosiguió a mirar los resultados de la ecografía que Garth le entregó nerviosamente.

—Pasé mucho tiempo observando, doc, pero no encontré… puede que me haya equivocado…

—Está bien, Garth. Solo miraré estas y veremos qué pasa —replicó el doctor con un movimiento de su mano, y Garth se relajó solo un poco.

Cassie y su madre esperaron el veredicto del doctor Henriksen. Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando él se quitó sus gafas y retiró su rostro de la pantalla que mostraba los resultados del examen de Cassie.

—Bien —dijo, y ambas se inclinaron hacia adelante para no perderse ni una silaba de lo que tenía que decir—. Este examen, como saben, debería mostrar los órganos internos de Cassie para conocer si están funcionando adecuadamente.

>>Sin embargo, los órganos femeninos de Cassie… no están.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, doctor? —preguntó Amelia, espantada—. ¿Qué no tiene nada dentro de ella?

El doctor Henriksen suspiró. Parecía ser algo difícil de explicar, aunque él trataba de permanecer lo más profesional posible.

—Bueno… hay algo, pero no es lo que esperábamos, aunque tampoco podemos decir que sepamos qué es. Para eso tendríamos que hacer un examen más profundo.

—Pero no es algo como… un tumor. ¿O sí? —sugirió Amelia. Cassie la miró, sorprendida. No podía ser eso, ella no estaba muriendo.

El doctor Henriksen casi sonrió ante la sugerencia, pero logró contenerse.

—No, claro que no, estoy seguro.

 

 

******

 

 

La verdad es que Henriksen tenía graves sospechas de cuál podía ser el problema de Cassie, pero no quería decir nada hasta, una resonancia magnética sería una prueba más contundente, aunque era muy probable que necesitasen de otra prueba aún más definitiva. Aun no se sentía capaz de asustar a la madre de la chica, así que fingió no tener claro qué pasaba. Muchos profesionales de la medicina hacían lo mismo, fingían no saber la condición del paciente para prevenir mayor sufrimiento antes de tener pruebas concretas. Era mejor para todos.

Él nunca había visto un caso similar. Por supuesto que lo había leído en los libros de medicina y artículos académicos sobre las condiciones genéticas relativas al sexo. Cuando era más joven, había soñado con encontrar casos extraños de pacientes, tratarlos con éxito y reportarlos en las mejores revistas de medicina, pero con el tiempo había entendido que aquello no era lo más importante. Ser un médico reconocido en el gremio no se comparaba con poder brindar tranquilidad a sus pacientes, dar soluciones a sus problemas y saber que iban a estar bien.

No siempre iban a estar bien, eso era cierto, pero él hacia lo mejor que podía para proporcionar una recuperación completa, no solo física, sino también emocional. Muchos de sus pacientes, aunque tristes y resignados, también estaban agradecidos con su trabajo. Sí, eso era lo más importante en su carrera.

No sería diferente en este caso. Al menos, podía intentarlo.

Sería el mayor reto en toda su carrera como médico.

—¿Doctor?

Era Garth, quien en esos momentos se veía algo inseguro y tenso. Habian trabajado juntos durante varios años, así que se conocían bastante bien, e incluso Henriksen lo había invitado en un par de ocasiones a cenar junto con su esposa, Bess. Era un gran hombre y Henriksen estaba orgulloso de él.

—Pasa, Garth —el otro se sentó en una de las sillas que generalmente ocupaban los pacientes al otro lado del escritorio. El doctor Henriksen tenía la hora libre y por lo visto, Garth también estaba desocupado. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dijo el hombre pero su rostro contorsionado decía lo contrario.

Garth nunca se veía muy preocupado, pero se notaba que estaba bastante afectado.

—¿Con nada te refieres al caso de la niña, Cassie?

—Bueno, sí —replicó Garth con un suspiro, dándose por vencido—. Me preguntaba qué va a hacer.

Henriksen se recostó en su silla y juntó los dedos de sus manos delante de él.

—Es un caso complejo, pero lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es seguir evaluando; no queremos sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—Sí, pero, ¿qué pasa después?

Sabía a qué se refería. ¿Qué pasa cuando le das la noticia a la paciente y su familia? ¿Qué se supone que deben hacer?

—Sabes que no tengo la respuesta para eso, Garth. Ojalá pudiese hacer más, pero no es mi trabajo. Podría brindar algunos concejos, pero no puedo meterme en la intimidad de una familia.

—Soy solo un técnico, doctor. No debería estar pensando en estas cosas, lo siento.

—Eres un gran empleado del hospital, Garth. Pero mejor aún, eres una gran persona. Los pacientes te tienen confianza porque sabes cómo hablarles, como tranquilizarlos. Pero recuerda, no puedes ahogarte en los problemas de los demás, aunque sea una dulce chica de catorce años.

—Tiene razón —dijo Garth con seguridad—. A veces me pongo un poco mal.

—Es parte del trabajo—le aseguró el doctor Henriksen—. Nos pasa a todos de vez en cuando. Solo debemos recordar que para dar apoyo a los demás, debemos estar en paz con nosotros mismos. 

Garth salió del consultorio un poco más tranquilo, dispuesto a seguir con su trabajo. El día aun no acababa y había mucho que hacer.

Henriksen siguió atendiendo pacientes en su consulta aquel día, y los días siguientes, mientras esperaba los resultados de los exámenes de Cassie Novak.

Por lo que había logrado observar acerca de la familia de la chica, sus padres parecían ser muy religiosos, católicos o algo así. La sorpresa sería inevitable, y el sufrimiento, insoportable. Pero al final, el doctor Henriksen esperaba que todo aquello pudiese ser un aprendizaje más para todos. Sería una prueba muy difícil de superar, pero tenía la esperanza que Cassie Novak contara con el apoyo incondicional de su familia y sus amigos.

Pensó en todos aquellos casos clínicos relacionados que había leído en las revistas médicas y por primera vez se preguntó no por el resultado de los tratamientos sino por las reacciones de las personas implicadas, y cómo estas condiciones habrían afectado las relaciones entre ellas. La naturaleza era muy extraña, pero también era supremamente interesante y mágica. La naturaleza no trabajaba con reglas; los humanos eran quienes tenían obsesión con el poder categorizar todo lo que tenían delante. El problema era cuando alguien no encajaba en aquellas categorías y se tenían que crear categorías nuevas, pero esta vez con connotaciones negativas y muy, muy dañinas.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
